


Bad End Reflections

by MistnShadow



Category: Adventure Time, Coraline (2009), Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad End Friends, Gen, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), original main character, plz don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistnShadow/pseuds/MistnShadow
Summary: Once in a while, the heroes of the stories we all know succumb to the evil they are trying to defeat. This, is the story of what happened to them, and of the boy whose cards could take him to meet them.





	1. Letter from a Tavern Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not sure what I'm doing right now:3  
> This is my first time writing something and publishing it, literally I just created my account 20 minutes ago:D (It's 1:43am right now btw) But I seriously wanted to start writting this story, I reeeeeeeeally needed to get it out of my head, and well, I supposed maybe I could see if other people enjoyed my work in the meantime. Soooo~ yeah, hope you enjoy this thing I like to call "My delusional image of what would Bad End Friends would have actually been like"  
> (PD: I know there are other possible characters in Bad End Friends, but these are the ones that I felt like portraying, besides I have a certain affection for these ones hehe:b)

Od appeared in a place full of trees, passing through the rectangular door that took him there. The door disappeared once he came out. He could hear birds singing, but all around him, he could only see trees. It was still daytime, so Od decided to explore his new surroundings. After walking for a while, he reached what seemed to be a tavern with some horse sheds outside, thou there were no horses there.

Od went inside the tavern, even if he was still underage, he needed to ask where he was.

“Um… Hello? Is anyone there?”

No one responded to his calling. He began looking throughout the tavern, trying to find that could be useful, food, water, whatever he could need to survive, after all the only thing he carried with him, was his deck of cards, and who knew how much time he’ll be in that forest before he finds the person he is searching for.

After searching for a while and rummaging all the drawers in the tavern he could only find an apple and a lot of handmade dolls in the top of a table. He took the apple and decided to sit in one of the multiple chairs distributed in the tavern’s space, and, after cleaning the dust out of the chair and resting in it to take a bite out of his apple, he took out his deck of cards. There were 9 cards in total, all of them pitch black, except for one.

This one cards showed a boy, a teenager maybe. He wore a red pointy hat, a buttoned-up white shirt and a navy blue cape that covered his body. He also had an old oil lantern in his hand, but what drew Od’s attention the most were two things, the branches coming out of his head, like antlers, and the boy’s eyes, shining with fluorescent circles of different colors, red, yellow and blue. The boy was standing in some kind of woods background, probably the ones in which he had arrived.

Od knew he had to find this boy, _He_ told him so, the least Od could do, was follow _his_ only clue. Then like a flash of lightning, Od remembered seeing a doll figurine, that looked like the boy, in the table. He stood up and walked towards the table with the wood handcrafts, and there it was, the boy he was searching, although, his aspect was different, he didn’t have antlers and his eyes were a normal dark brown color.

Od reached for the doll and when he picked it up from the table, he noticed there was a letter behind it. It was made in an old paper probably ripped from a notebook. It was written with ink, the letter was messy and some parts of it blurry, like water drops fell over the paper while being written.

“Must have been a leak in the roof.”

Od opened the letter and he began reading:

\-------

_Dear visitor of my tavern:_

_If you are reading this, I’m sorry but I can’t serve you today, or any other day. I won’t be able to come back to this tavern anymore, all of us are leaving the Unknown, we are too afraid of the new Beast._

_We decided to leave behind everything hoping we are still able to escape from him, even if we aren’t completely convinced of his evil, we have heard the story of his black deeds. We knew the boy, and we got to like him a bit, but we don’t want to risk it either._

_The Highwayman told us about it, he saw the boy from far away, and confirmed the horrible truth, his eyes shined in the night and from under his red pointy hat, antlers made out of branches were growing, and the worst of it, he was able to see The Lantern, hanging in his hand. That night the Highwayman came back to the tavern out of breath and too scared to talk coherently._

_We decided to leave on the break of dawn, we needed every second of daylight we could get, after all they say that the ~~boy~~ the Beast only comes out at night. I decided to leave behind this letter in order to warn any traveler that may come to my tavern PLEASE DON’T GO OUT AT NIGHT!!!_

_Best of wishes:_

_The Tavern Keeper_

_(P.D.: Although, dear traveler, if you were to be brave enough to go out at night, save the boy, save our little Pilgrim, please)_

_\-------_

“So that’s how it is, the boy I’m searching for only comes out at night huh? Fine then, I’ll go out when the sun goes down.”

And so, Od sat down in a chair and kept eating his apple, waiting for dusk to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah, that's about it for the first chapter. I know there are many things I haven't explained, but I will when the time comes, no worries:3  
> Also, sorry if you find any grammar/spelling error here and there in my text, I'm just human, people.  
> Please leave your comments and kudos, I really would appreciate any suggestions (or life signals that people are actually reading this:'3) in order to make my work better.  
> Aaaaaand, before I forget: THANKS FOR READING \\(*w*)/


	2. The Beast and The Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od goes out into The Unknown to search for the boy in his card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe yeah I know, I just uploaded the first chapter some minutes ago, but I actually have these two finished already so I thought "Sure why not? The chapters are short anyways". So here it is, the second chapter, released only a few minutes after the first YAY! (please notice that it doubles as a "yay" expression in caps and as a tearing face which is me right now expecting at least one bug to come and read this or I'll die of sadness)  
> Anyways I'll leave you with the chapter:3

 

Night had arrived, and Od was all set to go out in the woods to search for the boy, or the Beast, as the person in the letter seemed to call him. He had found a lantern in the back of the tavern, and some twigs and matches so he could lit the lamp. When he was ready with the lantern in hand and his cards safe in his jacket inner pocket, he stepped out of the building.

The trees looked scary at night, a lot of them looked like people, with their arms stretched out and producing a face of pure horror, and as if they weren’t creepy enough already, they were leafless, and some sort of black syrup seemed to be coming out of them, from the holes that looked like eyes in their fake faces.

*sigh* “I’ve probably been walking for hours. Where the hell is that boy? “

“Huh?”

Just when he had finished talking, Od heard leaves being crushed under someone’s feet at his right. He looked towards the sound’s direction and began seeing a dim light similar to the one of his own lantern.

Od got closer and behind a bush he could see the boy he was looking for. He was taking branches out of one of those creepy trees and tying them in a bundle.

“Probably kindle for his lantern, right?”

Od was scared, he knew so, but he had already found the boy and so, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste. He stepped out of the bush, turned off his lantern and called to the teenager he had been looking for.

“Hello? Um… excuse but could you perhaps be the boy that they call Beast?”

The teenager lifted his head and with an expressionless face, he looked towards Od.

“That’s what the residents of my forest have been calling me for a while, yes.”

The voice of the teenager sounded weird it was like the combination of two voices, one that would fit his appearance, young and bit out of tune, like a boy going through puberty, the other deep and low like that of a male adult.

“In that case, I have been searching for you.”

“Oh really? Well are you perhaps interested in getting a favor from me?”

The voice of the other boy sounded like it was trying to tempt Od, but his expression remained the same, although his tone may have as well replaced the need for a smile.

“You know, I can help make your wishes come true, you just have to help me keep this lantern lit.”

The Beast signaled with his free hand towards the lantern he was holding. He was beginning to talk with a voice similar to the one used by car sellers when they are trying to convince you of buying an old car, Od’s dad had talked to him about them, and mentioned they weren’t exactly _honest people_.

“No, I..I didn’t came here for a wish.” Od said stuttering a little bit because of the piercing eyes of the teenager “I came here because I was told to find you.”

“Oh come on, everyone want’s something” Said the antler boy finally smiling, in a rather alarming way. “But if you are not willing to tell me, maybe then you could serve as fuel”

The teenager smile increased in intensity, he was flashing odd with what he thinks could be called a _psychopaths smile_. Then out of nowhere tree roots started moving from the ground trying to grab onto Od’s feet.

“What the hell?!” Od jumped to a side before being caught. “If you are the one doing this, stop it already!” Od shouted to the smiling boy.

“Oh, that I can’t do. Where will I get oil for my lamp then?”

“Why are you so fond of that damn lamp?! What the hell are you?!” He shouted while still dodging the tree roots the best way he could.

The boy with the lamp cast a serious face once again. “I am the owner of these woods and everything in them. Since YOU are here, I am your owner now, and I need new trees to feed my lamp!” The last few words of his sentence turning into a menacing shout, and them the roots started moving faster towards Od.

“To hell with your damned lamp, bastard!”

Od then rushed towards the boy in his card and with precision and swiftness, he kicked the lamp out of his hand and then rushed to grab it. Od reached for the lantern with his left hand when suddenly he felt his leg being wrapped by one of the tree roots from before, and just when he could get a hold of the lamp, he was dragged towards the monster with antlers. The roots had secured his hands and legs, so he couldn’t move.

“Well aren’t you a fighter boy?” Said the teenager with his warped voice. “You will make a good Edelwood sapling”

The Beast tried to reach for the lamp but just when his hand was about to touch it, the inner pocket in Od’s jacket started shining. From inside his pocket, the card with the depiction of the boy in front of him was emitting a huge light and finally it flew away from Od’s pocket, falling over the lamp, absorbing it inside it’s dark depiction.

“My lantern! YOU!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LANTERN!!” The Beast started shouting when suddenly, he fell.

The roots that were wrapping Od receded and, after a glance, Od noticed that the guy who was attacking him just a few seconds ago was now fainted over some of the branches he was collecting when they both met.

Meanwhile, the card began shining brighter and it started forming the silhouette of the unconscious boy, with some differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm sorry for any errors (horrors) I may have commited while writing this chapter.  
> Besides I'm also sorry in my obviously awful attempt to depict a fight (the one between Beast Wirt and Od) which probably didn't even seem like a fight but yeah, now you know. Thanks for putting up with that -w-'  
> And also: THANKS FOR READING *(>w<)*


	3. Wirt's reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ghost appears before Od and it seems to have a story that needs to be told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people who are brave enough to read my mess of a story and whom I love so f****** much:3  
> I am here to bring you the third chapter of my humble (and mostly inexperienced) story. I was actually going to upload this yesterday at midnight (the 24th) but my sanctuary, which is how I call my room, is being invaded by my brother since a week ago so I can't really work at night-_-'  
> But hey, I was finally able to deliver you guys another piece of my work:D So, I really hope you enjoy it, even though I know my chapters are short, but I swear I'll be updating at least once a week so, worry not:B   
> Finally I seriously, and I mean SERIOUSLY wish to thank all of those who, besides reading my story, were kind enough to leave me their kudos or, what's more, leave me a commentary as awesome as the ones the left=w,= Believe me, every single thing you write for me becomes a part of my tiny little heart and I really appreciate you guys, please keep reading my story and I promise I won't let you down c: Love you so much <3

** Last chapter: **

_The roots that were wrapping Od receded and, after a glance, Od noticed that the guy who was attacking him just a few seconds ago was now fainted over some of the branches he was collecting when they both met._

_Meanwhile, the card began shining brighter and it started forming the silhouette of the unconscious boy, with some differences._

**_Now we continue:_ **

“Hey! You are the same guy, but you don’t have the antlers, and your eyes look normal. Oh! Just like the wood figure back in the tavern!”

The ghost image smiled yearningly.

“So they made me my own wood figure, huh?” The image of the boy kept smiling. “How nice of them. Greg would have loved to see those”

“Um…” Od looked inquiringly at the hologram like body “Do you perhaps know why I’m supposed to find you?”

The light image of the teenager smiled

“I sincerely don’t know, but if you are here maybe I could tell you my story. Telling someone my errors may make things a bit less painful. So please, hear me out and help me ease my regrets.” Said the teenager looking pleadingly to Od wearing a smile full of sadness.

“Ok then, I’ll hear you out”  

Od wasn’t the type of boy to hear other people’s life stories, but this time he had a hunch that he must do so or he’ll never be able to continue whatever he needs to do.

“Well for starters” The teenager began saying “Hello, my name is Wirt, pleased to meet you I suppose.” Said Wirt laughing awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m only a boy who got lost in these woods, which I think are called the Unknown, along with my half-brother, Greg. We used to travel to find our way home, while running away from the monster of the Unknown that people knew as the Beast”

“Wait!” Od interrupted “The Beast? Aren’t you the Beast?” Od said asking with disbelief and confusion.

“I’ll come to that part of the story in a bit” Wirt answered. “Anyways, one day, my brother, Greg, got lost, or better said, I lost him” Wirt looked towards the floor “When I could finally find him, Greg was trapped in the middle of becoming one these” He signaled towards the creepy tree beside him.

“A tree? Are you serious?” Said Od almost mockingly.

\- Yeah, an Edelwood tree. The type of tree that produces the oil for the lamp in my hand over there. You were about to be one too you know? – Wirt said while pointing towards the fainted body. “You see, the Beast has the power to turn people into these trees some way or another. All the Edelwood trees you see around here are people that were either tricked, or hunted, by the Beast”

Od gulped, remembering the exchange at the beginning of his talk with the now fainted body.

_“Good thing I didn’t said what I actually wished for. I don’t feel like becoming a tree”_

“When I saw Greg…” Wirt continued “I was scared, branches of Edelwood were wrapping his body. He looked pale, lifeless, like he had no hope of surviving, and then the Woodsman, the Beast last helper, and the Beast itself, appeared in front of me. Some things happened, the Woodsman betrayed the Beast and I ended up picking up the lantern”

Wirt paused for a moment. He looked as if he was deciding whether to continue talking or not.

“*sigh* And then, the Beast offered me a deal.” Wirt’s voice became serious “It offered me to keep my brother’s soul alive inside the lantern, forever. The only thing I had to do was to keep the lantern lit and Greg would keep on living inside it. Back then I faltered, I thought that it was a bad deal, that it was stupid to accept, but suddenly, I don’t know what overcame me. I was pretty sure I wanted, no I was supposed to refuse, but…” Tears began showing in his eyes. “In the end the only think I managed to do, was accept.”

Wirt’s ghost image began distorting.

“After that, I saw the Beast right into his eyes and saw his big ugly smile. He began turning into some sort of smoke that choked me. I began coughing, I could hardly breath and then I fainted. When I woke up I couldn’t control my body I could only watch what was happening, and so, I noticed the error I had made, the Beast had taken control over my body, now I was the Beast, Wirt, he no longer existed…” Wirt’s image trembled as he looked down again. “And Greg… his body was already burnt up completely a few days ago. Only as food for that cursed lantern, I burnt him” Wirt began crying.

Now the voice of the ghost image of Wirt began distorting as well.

“Gr……oh…y…” Wirt’s voice was incomprehensible between distortion and sobs.

“If……ly…….d’ve…ne…tter….” The crying continued. “..f….ly…adn’t….hea…”

Suddenly the image became clear and steady for a moment, and the sobs paused, and Wirt said “I wish I could meet you again Greg” A tear sliding on his right cheek. Wirt’s image disappeared and the card fell to the ground.

Od got closer to pick up the card, and he noticed that it now had an image on both sides. In one the image that he had already seen before. In the flip side of the card, he saw the Wirt he assumed was the real one because he looked like the wood doll and the apparition from before. He was in a hospital besides a boy much younger than him who for some reason had a frog in his hand.

“That boy besides Wirt, he must be that brother, Greg right?” Od smiled a bit “Heh, they are both smiling here. That must have been nice.”

The card began shining again and then inscriptions appeared in both sides of the card, one at the bottom and one at the top of each image. On the side were both brothers appeared happily, the inscription in the top read “Good End” and on the bottom “Wirt and Greg wake up”. On the flip side Od read both inscriptions aloud this time.

“Bad End… Beast Wirt” Od said pronouncing all the words calmly and with a drop of sadness.

Od looked back at the body fainted besides the Edelwood tree as he heard they were called.

“Maybe since the lantern is no more, Wirt could come back to normal”

Od tried reaching out to wake the Beast Wirt hoping for the best, but he was interrupted in the middle of his action by a light coming out from his jacket. He straightened up and reached for his deck of cards, watching as one of the black cards began showing an image just like the Wirt card had done before.

“*sigh* One down, eight to go I suppose?” He said as if hoping to get an answer from the cards themselves.

“Sorry Wirt, I won’t be here to see if you come back or not, but I hope your bad end is able to fix up a little now” Od said while looking back to the Beast’s host, a small smile showing towards the body.

The card finished changing and a rectangular door much like the one he used to come into the Unknown appeared before him.

He looked into the new image before stepping in. It was the image of a girl with short bluish hair and with deep black buttons for eyes. She was beaming one of the biggest smiles Od had ever seen, while she was standing in front of a purple wall with a spider web pattern. Surrounding her were a lot of snow globes with the silhouettes of people inside them.

“Well, this is my new target I suppose. *sigh* Better get going, if I need to pass through another guy as violent as this one I may need to find more food than just an apple”

“And maybe I will understand why _He_ is making me do this…”

Od opened the door and stepped through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for the third chapter, sorry for it being so short-w-'  
> Also I apologize if you noticed any typos in there, I'm human so I tend to make those every once in a while hehe:B  
> Once again, please leave your kudos if you liked my work so far, and if you wish, leave a commentary as well, those are my heart's energy source:b  
> Lastly: THANKS FOR READING \ (•◡•) /


	4. The cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od arrives to a new place, and finds company sooner than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm uploading this earlier than usual because I really wish to sleep tonight. Life isn't as cool as always but a good night of sleep will definitely be the answer:'3  
> I want to thank, seriously (SERIOUSLY) thank all of those cool guys/gals/everyone that decided to leave me a commentary and kudos. And even those who just took their time to continue reading my tiny and mostly messed up story. (It reached 182 hits up until now!! *screams like a teenage fangirl*) I really love all of you guys, and I'm happy I can make you pass the time with some reading and maybe even free you from boredom every now and then c:  
> I actually intended to upload two chapters today, but I haven't finished writing the next one:c As I said, life isn't unforgiving with some people and that takes up some time of my life hehe:')  
> But hey, at least this chapter is not too short! (Though I do admit is not as entertaining:'c)   
> I really hope you all enjoy this, I made it with what little love I have in my tiny little heart and it's all for you:'3  
> Enjoy the chapter and, remember, life may seem dark every now and then, but night always brings dawn in the end. I'm waiting for my dawn to come, I know it will c':

Coming out from the door the first thing Od noticed was a big, light-pink colored house with a gray roof and white decorations along the walls. A sign a few feet ahead had written the words “Pink Palace apartments”.

“Yup, definitely pink palace. Man, this house is huge. And what’s with that weird color? People do have some weird tastes if they are able to paint their homes like this.” Od said analyzing the surrounding building.

He began walking towards the house, as it was the only visible building around. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. A rustling sound alerted Od of the presence of another being near him. He began looking everywhere around, searching for whatever or whoever was making noise. Finally, he heard something more surprising.

“Meow”

“*sigh* You are only cat, aren’t you?”

Od looked somewhere by the right side of the house, finding a black cat. The cat looked hurt, many scars were covering his body and it looked as if it hadn’t eaten enough for a long while. Od squatted to be at the same height as the cat and looked directly at it.

“Hey little fella. You live in this apartments, right?” The cat began getting closer to Od and he extended a hand towards it. “Come here, I won’t harm you” The cat as if it had understood Od then got closer to his hand and lightly began nuzzling it.

“You are a good cat” Od said smiling. Then as if in response to Od, the cat separated a bit and nodded. “Oh, you can understand me huh?” Od said with a chuckle as if mocking the cat. “Well then, in that case smart guy, would you know where this girl I’m looking for is? Hahaha” Od said taking out the girl’s card from his jacket’s pocket and extending it to the cat while wearing a smug face and a sarcastic but playful tone. The cat eyed the card and then, in a swift movement, took it with its mouth and ran away towards the house main entrance.

“Hey! Come back here you thieving cat!” Od shouted angrily towards the cat while beginning to chase it. He came to a halt once he arrived at the big door that led inside the house.

“ _Wait, this is someone else’s house. Should I be entering just like this? But I seriously need to get back my card. Ugh! That damn cat, the mess it’s making me go through_ ” Od sighed deeply. “ _Ok, I’ll just knock on the door and wait for somebody to let me inside. Hey, if there’s people here they may even know the girl I’m searching for! Yeah, this might work!_ ” Od thought while beginning to smile a bit, and then he gasped at a sudden realization. “ _They might even have food!!!”_ Od then knocked on the door while drifting in his happy thoughts about having a decent meal.

But no one answered at the door. Od tried knocking again while calling as well. “Hello?! Excuse me, is anybody there?!” And yet even with Od shouting, the house still remained silent. Until a response came.

“Meow”

Od exasperated shouted towards the inside of the house as an answer towards the cat mocking meowing while banging on the door. “You bloody cat!! Give me back my card you thief! When I can get inside you are going to get so…!” Od’s shouting was interrupted when his banging finally pushed open the door. “Oh crap… I think I broke the lock…” Od murmured tremoring.

“ _Well, what’s done is done_ ” Od entered the house shyly while calling once again loudly, still hoping for an answer. “I’m sorry! I think I broke your door’s lock!” Od shouted while walking towards a set of stairs located near the entrance. “I’ll be sure to pay you back! Hello?!”

Od was inside the house, he shouted as loud as he could and yet, he still didn’t receive an answer. “ _Is this house inhabited, like that tavern in Wirt’s place?_ ” Od thought analyzing his actual situation. “Maybe everywhere I’ll go there won’t be any people left…” Od wondered aloud. When suddenly his train of thought was interrupted.

“Meow”

Od viciously looked in the direction of the feline’s sound feeling how his blood boiled from what he thought was an animal mocking him. “You! Where are you, you four legged burglar?!” Od moved in the direction of the noise until he was able to see the cat, who began running as soon as Od was able to locate him.

“Oh no you won’t!” Od chased after the cat, going through a corridor lined with many doors and an old, red rug in the floor. The cat entered one of the rooms and Od followed behind. Finally, the animal stopped in one side of the white painted room and placed the card on the floor and sat right besides it, as if waiting for Od to come pick it up.

Od hummed thoughtfully. “Are you really gonna let me grab my card after all that chasing?” He walked slowly towards the cat trying to keep his sight on him in case he would run off again and when he got close enough, he picked the card. Meanwhile, the cat had started scratching the wall furiously and meowing loudly as if calling for help.

“Oh, come on! Am I supposed to help you after all that chasing?” But then Od remembered something

_“Animals, are as smart as humans, but they have an even better sense for unusual things. Things that us, humans, could never comprehend with our limited view of the world. So, believe me, if an animal is trying to communicate something to you, there is no reason for you to ignore them, because, if wonderful beings such as animals are asking us humans, who are less capable than them, for help, things must be turning for the worse sooner or later.”_

"I really can't forget _him_ can I?" Od sighed heavily with the sudden memory. Fine. You need my help? I’ll help.” Od figured that the cat must have some kind of problem with the wall so he began searching for any type of clues in it. While passing his hands through the white surface, Od noticed a small opening in the wall, with the form of a keyhole.

“Is this the thing you are searching for, little buddy?” Od watched the cat nod in agreement. “Well then, I don’t suppose you have the key for this wall do you?” Once again, and managing to startle Od, the girl’s card began shining, changing its form into a black key with the shape of a button on the top.

“Okay. Now THIS is new.” He said while watching the recently formed key. “Well, I suppose this card wants to help the cat so I got no other option.” He opened the lock in the wall and a door small enough for him to pass through only by crawling opened. Od crouched enough to look through the door and noticed the cob webbed interior with a gray color and a large collection of dust.

“I seriously don’t wanna go in there.” Od said with a hint of disdain in his voice. The cat started pushing him, with as much force as it could, towards the door. “Ok, ok, I’m going! Calm down already.” And so, Od began crawling through the dusty path with a black cat following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so that was it for this twin chapter that was separated from it's brother-,w-  
> As always I apologize for any errors I may have made while typing:D Sorry I know grammar and spelling are not my strong trait-w-'   
> But most importantly: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING <3


	5. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od meets the girl in the card, as well as her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry guys. Thanks thou, for all the love you have given to my work, I really appreaciate to check my mail every once in a while and find out I received kudos or a new comment, it brightens my day. Life is tiring, and a bit sad, but I'm happy I can at least keep writting my story:3   
> Od has become my haven from real life since I began my story (long before I created my account), and the fact that I can share the story I created for him with you all, makes me smile even if just a bit c:  
> Right now I'm beginning to get busy, besides college, in my country (if you are unlucky enough because it's decided by lottery) boys have to complete a military service when we turn 18 (only if we lost in the lottery), and it will take up all my saturdays this year, being in service from 6am until 8pm at the military camp. Which means right now I only have Sundays to rest-w,- It's hard, and a bit stressing, but I think I can handle it. I promise I'll keep trying to upload a chapter per week at least (mostly because I just noticed how long this story will become) so I really hope you guys stay with me throughout this long journey, throughout Od's long journey.   
> Thank you guys, for everything. I hope I won't let you down.

Od reached the end of the dusty tunnel. Another door marking the exit towards wherever the cat wanted to take him. Pushing the door open, Od found himself in the very same room he had been before, a pure white room. Although, for some reason, the room felt, different. More comfortable, alive, as if it hadn’t been abandoned as it seemed before. The cat went out of the tunnel and stepped besides Od. Suddenly a humming could be heard through the house. The cat shrieked and ran away

 “Hey wait! *sigh* Huh? Is that a voice?” Od started walking towards the hallway with the red rug, ignoring the cat’s escape _‘He’ll come back later, probably.’_  He thought. Everything in the house seemed to be cleaner, brighter, and just a little bit rustic. “Feels like home…” Od thought aloud.

“Is anybody there?” The voice of a girl shouted from somewhere in the house. “Heeeeeeeey!~ Anybody?!” The voice shouted again, probably after hearing Od’s mumbling.

Od began walking towards the voice, with a little to none caution taken, taken aback by the feeling of being in a place with such a familiar aura.

“Hello?” Od asked aloud as he entered a room with the lights lit and the sound of movement. It was the kitchen. “Oh! Hey! What are you doing here?” A girl smiling jumped from her chair in the table at the middle of the kitchen. She seemed to be enjoying her dinner just a little while ago. “Who are you?” The girl asked without caring that her last question was left unanswered.

Od was dumbfounded, he was unable to answer. The reason? Simple, she was the girl in the card, the girl he was looking for. In front of him was a girl with bluish hair and black buttons for eyes.

 “Ummm…Sorry what?” Od asked after coming out of his trance. “I said, who are you?” The girl asked gently, still grinning towards Od. “Oh, um my name is Od, nice to meet you.” Od said shyly, still surprised by the eyes of the girl and her kind behavior. “Hehe, nice to meet you, my name is Coraline. We both have really original names huh?” Coraline said while smiling cutely towards Od and offering her hand to shake. Od took her offering and took Coraline’s hand, a small smile creeping into his mouth.

“Hey, I really want to know how you got here but, you kinda interrupted my lunch sooo~ Want to eat something? My mom’s a pretty great cook!” Coraline offered to Od. “Well… I actually came here to…” Od was interrupted by his stomach growling at the smell of food. “*sigh* I suppose I really haven’t eaten anything except for an apple, huh? Well, I’ll accept you offer Coraline, thanks.” Od said smiling, as he began taking a seat in the table, in front of Coraline’s place.

Od watched the food in the table amused. The selection of food was so wide, from blt sandwiches, to mac and cheese and even some meat loaf. He was already drooling so he decided to start serving his plate, filling it with some slices of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and a bit of steamed vegetables. _“Don’t forget your greens!”_ Reminded a memory in the back of Od’s head. ‘Even now, his memories are still here huh?’ He thought yearningly.

“So, Coraline, what is this place? I mean, just a while back I could have sworn I was in this same house, but it was all dusty and… dead.” Od asked while taking a spoon of mashed potatoes to his mouth. “Ooooooh! You mean the ‘other house’? That’s where I used to live before my mom convinced me to sew my buttons.” Coraline said while signaling her eyes and chewing through a sandwich. “Believe me, that place is sooo~ boring. And my ‘other mom’ and ‘other dad’ from back there didn’t really paid attention to me. That’s why they became the ‘others’ and this world became my real one” Coraline said while smiling and finishing her sandwich.

Od was lost in thought caused by the girl’s sudden confession. Suddenly it hit him. “Wait so you mean that…” Od was interrupted by a lady who came into her room. “Coraliiiiiiiine! Are you enjoying lunch, dear?” The woman, noticed and turned towards Od and greeted him. “Well hello young man, and who might you be?” She said with a smile. “Oh, mom, meet Od. He came from the ‘other house’. Great isn’t it?” Coraline said while beaming a smile and grabbing the bowl of mac and cheese.

“Oh, well, nice to meet you Od. Is that a nickname?” She asked to him while patting his shoulder. “Oh, yeah it is. Od is short for Odraz ma’am” Od answered naturally, taken into the calm, familiar rhythm marked by both women. “Oh no need to be so formal dear. Just call me Aunt Mel, okay sweetie?” Coraline’s mom said while smiling kindly to him.

“Coraline, haven’t you offered anything to drink to your friend?” Mel asked as she began walking to the table, picking up the dishes that were already emptied and taking them to the sink. “Oh, that’s right! Look at this Od, is sooo~ cool!” Coraline then clapped her hands twice and the chandelier in the kitchen started to descend. Od noticed that in it there were some containers with vivid liquids inside of them. When it reached Od’s height, he was able to read into one of the containers, with a transparent brown liquid: ‘Apple’.

“It’s a juice fountain! How awesome!!” Od said with eyes full of wonder. He then took his glass and opened the faucet filling his glass with apple juice. “I know right?!” Coraline said happily as she watched Od being delighted with the juice chandelier.

Od and Coraline finished eating, keeping up the conversation with nothing but small talk. Mel’s humming could be heard the whole time while she was washing the dishes that were finished. Od learned some things, for example that Coraline loved plants and gardening, she hated cats, just like her mother, she loved her neighbors, and she like to collect snow globes from different places.

Once both had their fill of food, Coraline stood up and took Od by his arm. “Hey mom, I’m going to show Od the house surroundings, maybe take him to meet our neighbors, is it ok?” Coraline asked with an obvious hint of excitement in her voice. “Sure honey, just be back before dinner alright?” “Okaaaaay~” Coraline said while dragging a chuckling Od along with her, he was smiling. “Thanks for the food Aunt Mel!” Od said just before exiting through the back door along with Coraline.

Coraline showed Od around her garden, there he met her father, a happy, silly man about the same age as Aunt Mel, he also had buttons for eyes and was riding a machine that looked like a praying mantis. In the garden he could see a lot of flowers he had never seen before, some with vibrant neon colors, some other that were able to move and at some point, began tickling his ankles, and finally others that were simply hypnotizingly beautiful. After a while in the garden, Coraline took Od’s hand and helped him hop on top of her father’s machine.

“Dad, let’s show Od, the view, ok?” Coraline said jumping up and down in the machine with excitement. “Sure, pumpkin. Hold tight.” Then the mantis spread a pair of wings and began flying through the sky, hovering above the garden. Then it all started glowing, with lots of colors until the flowers below formed Coraline’s face, buttons and all, with neon light. “*gasp* Coraline that’s your face!!! Oh, my heavens, that’s so cool! How do you even do that?! I can’t believe it! Mister, you are seriously a genius gardener!” Od said with a child-like amusement. “Come on Oddy, don’t call me mister, that’s so boring, just call me Uncle Charlie, got it boy?” He said while beaming a goofy smile towards the back of the praying mantis. “Ok, Uncle Charlie” Od said while chuckling a bit, still awestruck by the garden’s view.

After that the day only got better for Od, he met the neighbors Coraline loved so much. The first one was Mr. Bobinsky, a tall man dressed in a long black coat and a hat. He manages a mice circus, where he was able to see them make acrobatics while eating pop corn and cotton candy with Coraline. He then met Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible, a pair of actresses/acrobats. They offered them a show along with their dogs in a theater they had underneath Coraline’s house.

Od was simply amazed the whole time. Coraline was a great girl, and her neighbors and family were all amazing, they did things Od could have never imagined. Even the house, and the food were al incredible, he couldn’t help but smile the whole time, expecting more wonders every time they moved somewhere else. That’s when he noticed that he was happy, for the first time in a long time, Od could say he was enjoying himself, and he had no worries in his mind, not even a single one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Od has found so much happiness that he is losing his real goal, huh? That's something that happens commonly, the question here is, how will he regain his senses?  
> Sorry for all the spelling errors, I'm pretty sure I left a lot here and there, even at the notes. But I hope you could still enjoy the chapter anyway:3  
> Thank you so much for reading;w;


	6. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner in family is always a place were important things are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cowardly looks from behind a wall while trembling" I'm so so so so sorry!!!!>_< *Leaves behind the chapter and runs away*

Od and Coraline went out of Ms. Spink’s and Ms. Forcible’s underground theater, talking about the show with a big smile on their faces and with the barking of dogs following them until they closed the door and where left standing outside. Coraline then looked skyward.

“Oh, it’s already dark. Dinner must be ready soon! Come on Od!” Coraline grabbed Od’s hand and dragged the smiling boy with her back to the dinning room/kitchen in Coraline’s part of the apartments. “Hahaha, calm down Coraline I can walk on my own!” Od said while almost tripping because of Coraline’s insistent dragging and his sudden laughter outburst.

‘Huh? That’s weird, wasn’t I supposed to do something?’ He thought. ‘I think that…’ The smell of turkey interrupted his thoughts, they had already reached the table inside Coraline’s house. “Wow, is that turkey Aunt Mel?! I haven’t seen that since… Weird... When was it again? Oh well whatever, it looks soooo yummy!” Od said while letting go of Coraline’s hand and taking a seat while signaling her to take the one besides him.

“It’s a good thing you like dinner my dear.” Mel said while laughing softly like only mothers know how to do. “We just have to wait for Coraline’s father to come back from the garden. he shouldn’t…” “Take a lot of time to arrive?” Charlie interrupted his wife while walking in with a funny and rhythmical walk. He kissed his wife in the cheek and ruffled Coraline’s hair a bit before sitting in the table.

“So, Oddy, my boy, had fun today?” Charlie asked while he began serving his dish with a piece of turkey and some mashed potatoes. “Of course, Uncle Charlie, it was awesome! I had never met so many wonderful people like you and your neighbors. And Coraline was always there with me to keep me company, it was even more fun that way.” Od said while trying to decide whether to pick cranberry sauce or brown gravy for his turkey.

“It’s a great thing you are having fun Od. We are very pleased to have you with us. It’s been a while since we had visits.” Mel said while smiling warmly and taking her seat at the table, ready to start serving her own dish. “Yeah Od! You are a great company! I don’t have many friends around my age in here, so it’s cool to have you.” “Yeah, I know what you mean, I don’t really have friends my age either, it was fun to play with someone!" Od answered with a warming smile.

“In that case, Od, won’t you like to…stay with us?” Coraline said a little nervous. “What!? Stay? But I can’t just intrude in your family like this. I-I mean, you just met me today and… ~~even though I would love to have a family like this one~~ …” “Then it’s decided!” Mel shouted with excitement interrupting Od and startling him. “You can stay with us Od, we would be pleased to receive you as part of our family for as long as you want.” She said smiling at him. “Yeah Od! It would be cool to live together don’t you think?” Coraline said while grabbing both of his hands between hers.

“Although, there IS a little detail for that to happen, my dear” “What is it Aunt Mel?” Od asked already getting convinced by the idea. “Well you see my dear, to stay here, you need to have a pair of these.” And in unison the three family members signaled their button eyes. Od then escaped from his euphoria replacing it with a subtle sense of fear. His face changing into a grim one rather than a smiling one. “Do you mean that I have to lose my eyes?” “Oh, don’t worry dear, it doesn’t hurt a bit. And you will be able to see just right even with buttons instead of eyes.” Mel said while making a small wink towards Od.

“I-I…” “Mom, I think we have to give Od some time to think about it, he looks a bit nervous.” Coraline said while patting Od in the head a little bit. “It’s okay Od, you can tell us your answer tomorrow. Right?” Said Coraline directing her question towards her mom. “Of course honey, he doesn’t have to right now. Oh well, it’s already late, it’s bed time kids.” Said Mel while standing from her chair and picking three empty plates and Od’s half eaten one. “Coraline take Od to our guest room okay?” “Yes mom!” Coraline grabbed Od and dragged his still confused body to the second floor.

‘Sewing buttons in my eyes? It sounds painful… _But we can keep having fun in here if we do, don’t we?_   Yeah that’s right I can keep having fun if I sew the buttons. Why would I even want to leave? It’s not like I have something to do. _That’s right, we are just an abandoned boy, wandering the world, what can we lose?_ True, it’s not like I have a goal, and as long as I have my cards… My cards? Which…’ “We are here!!!” Coraline shouted in Od’s ear as loudly as she could, driving away his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's short and a little broken but I made it with all my heart so I hope you give it a chance.  
> I'm sorry for all the typing and spelling and grammar and overall errors.  
> I'll try to update more regularly from now on. Please keep supporting my story (if someone actually still does-w-')  
> Finally, thank you all very much for reading c:


	7. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Od experiences a weird nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... Ehm yeah, I'm alive, or something like that(?) I'm not sure. NE-ways, I'm really sorry for not publishing anything at all in such a long time. You know life is weird and we all have our issues (and mine have plenty of names-w-') but I will seriously keep writing, no matter how much time I take, I swear on my life to finish this thing!

Od entered the guest room behind the blue haired girl with the button eyes. Compared to the rest of the house the room looked normal, except for some toys and plushies that waved at them as they entered. “So, tell me Od, are you considering staying here?” Coraline asked as if she already knew the answer.

“Of course I want to! I mean look at this place, this bedroom is the most normal place I’ve seen all day and it’s full of living toys!” Od said while smiling at everything around him. “Well in that case, if you are reaaaaaaaaaally sure, let’s talk with mom tomorrow! I’m pretty sure she’ll do you the favor of sewing your buttons. Then, we’ll be able to play every day from now on! We’ll be like siblings; wouldn’t it be great?!”

With a happy laugh and a yawn Od answered “Of course it would be great Coraline.” “Well I’ll let you sleep then. Make yourself comfortable… bro.” Coraline said while giving Od a little smile, different from the big grins she gave the whole day. That smile was almost, human-like, almost. “Yeah, see ya tomorrow sis.” Od said whit half-open eyelids and a returning the comfortable smile.

Coraline then left the room and Od went towards his bed took off his shoes and went under the covers. *sigh* “I really wish to stay here, and have a family like them.” Od said, thinking out loud. ‘ _Would be cool right? Happiness everywhere you see. The family you always wished right?’_ “Yeah… the family I always *yawns* wished for.” _‘Good night Od, enjoy your dream my boy. Because I surely will, hehehehe.’_ Od then fell asleep, an evil laugh resounding on the back of his head, unknown to him.

* * *

 

*NIGHTMARE*

_I wake up._

_I sit on the side of the bed._

_I stand up and put on my shoes._

_I exit the room, and hear voices coming from the lower floor._

_“From the dining room, I think.”_

_I follow the sound, until I’m standing in the hall besides the entrance to the room where I hear two voices._

_“It’s the girl, and the woman.”_

_They are discussing something, I hear them._

_“He accepted master, we’ll be able to sew his buttons” I hear the girl saying._

_“Excellent my girl, you are a quick learner, aren’t you? Definitely fit to be my successor.” The woman answers._

_“Thank you master, after the chance you gave me, I’m willing to do my best.” The girl talked again, it’s annoying._

_“Well then tomorrow morning we’ll trick the stupid boy, sew his buttons and then, we’ll both have a fist out of his soul!” The woman shouted the last part. “Aren’t you exited for your fist pray my dear?” The woman asked the girl, her voice is also annoying._

_“Of course master! I’m glad my first one was such and idiot, he fell soooo easily.” The girl was calling me an idiot. I’m angry._

_I enter the dining room._

_They both look at me surprised._

_“Oh Od, my dear, why are you still awake?” The woman asked surprised and with some aggressiveness on her voice. Annoying._

_“Wait! Master, look at his eyes, they are only half open. And he doesn’t look like the childish boy we met. I think he may be sleepwalking.” The girl is saying stupid things again. Of course I am awake._

_I ignore both of them and head towards the kitchen._

_They follow me with their eyes._

_I reach the drawers where I know the woman stores her kitchen knives._

_I take one with my left hand._

_They look at me with horrified eyes and give a loud screech._

_The woman changes into a big spider._

_The girl transforms into something similar but smaller than the other._

_They both get close to me._

_I point the knife towards my right hand._

_They both stop. Surprise in their eyes._

_I only smile. A big wide grin with wide open eyes._

_I say..._

_“Worst end."_

_I stab my right hand with a knife._

_I start laughing like a maniac. I fell ecstatic._

_Everything starts to turn black._

_I faint._

* * *

 

*AWAKE*

Od wakes up in a pile of snow and looks around only to find a mountain made of ice at the distance. “Huh, weird I could have sworn I was sleeping in a bed, and what a weird nightmare I had. I wonder where Cora… Who again?” Od stood up and brushed all the snow off his pants. “Well it doesn’t matter. Now let’s see, who am I looking for now?”

Od reached inside his jacket and took out his cards, a new one still shining. It depicted a blond boy about 16 years old. He was wearing a gold crown with three rubies decorating its front. He had one arm made out of steel, and from both of his hands, a sky-blue ray was coming out. The boy was crying, perfectly tear-shaped tears, they looked as if they were made of ice. Behind the boy the mountain of ice that Od could see on the horizon.

“Well, I suppose that mountain over there is a clue. *shivers* And I hope that mountain has some hot chocolate or whatever, it’s freezing here.” Od said as he started rubbing his hands to try and warm them. “Well better start walking, I wouldn’t like to sleep out here in the cold.”

Od left the pile of bed where he woke up. There, buried in the snow, lays the card he has now forgotten. In one side, the image of a girl with short bluish hair and with deep black buttons for eyes. She was beaming one of the biggest smiles ever seen, standing in front of a purple wall with a spider web pattern. Surrounding her were a lot of snow globes with the silhouettes of people inside them. The inscription at the girl's feet read “Bad End: Coraline the Beldam apprentice”

Although, the surprise laid on the other side of the card. Facing the snow laid the same purple background the spider web torn apart. The snow balls, all of them, broken, red tainting the crystal shards. On the floor, a blue haired girl with a kitchen knife stabbed right through her chest, a pool of red beneath her. The inscription at the bottom read “Worst End: ‘Reflect upon your sins’ -Reflection”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this  
> THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
> You don't know how much I'll love you if you keep supporting my poor little fic, I pledge to whoever is reading this to update more regularly.  
> Sorry for all the spelling or grammar or whatever errors. Please tell me what you think about the chapter in the comments, I would love to hear that you guys are still reading this (at least-w-')  
> I humbly thank you for your attention, please keep supporting my lousy story:3  
> Love-MnS


End file.
